


II: Discovery

by x_blonda_x



Series: FM 126 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_blonda_x/pseuds/x_blonda_x
Summary: I'm sorry for not updating >< I'm getting busy but I'll continue this and finish it.





	II: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not updating >< I'm getting busy but I'll continue this and finish it.

How elated Changkyun was when he was offered the job. Now he could see Wonho every single day, spend most of the day at Wonho's side, he'll be happy at work.

Wonho then sent him a message stating, 'You can come to work starting next Monday, is that fine with you? Report at 8 a.m.'

'Yeah, of course, Sir!' he replied. He hasn't forgotten how Wonho preferred to be addressed. It was only Thursday, Changkyun had a hard time waiting till Monday arrived.

The coming Monday, Changkyun got up at six. Usually, he'd laze in bed for a good thirty minutes more, but today he quickly brushed up, had breakfast, and changed into his favourite white pullover. He wanted to look presentable on the first day of work, he wanted to take the job seriously since it's his first ever employment.  
It didn't take long to get to the company by the subway, Changkyun reached half an hour early.  
Surprisingly, the office was open.

It's weird, as the radio station operates only from 10 a.m. to 4 p.m. daily, he didn't expect the rest of the staff to be in this early.  
He entered the building and waited for the elevator. He got the second shock of the day, as a sleeping, wild Wonho in Orange sports shorts and a loose white t-shirt was in the lift.

"Sir... why are you dressed like this."

Changkyun asked as he recalled the lift has come up from a basement level.

"Wait a minute... you live here don't you?"

"Hahahaha, there's no point hiding now. I thought I wouldn't need to tell you, but here you are, full of surprises. I looked at your CV and records, it said you were always late, I didn't think you'd be early... this early. Yeah, I live here, in the basement." Wonho simply laughed it off and said lazily.

"Is there anything else you wanna ask, newbie?" Wonho tilted his head as he saw Changkyun furrowed brows.

"Umm... I haven't seen the other staff, when do they come to work?"

"I should have just told you from the start. There aren't any other staff, it was just me. Now there's you too. No one else was interviewing for the position... I guess my company's gonna fail, eh?"

That's the first time he saw Wonho so hopeless and lost. Previously, he always looked confident and outspoken, but now... Changkyun's heart ached for him.

"If there's anything I can do to make you feel better now... I'll do my best to see this company succeed!"

"Newbie, don't say these things too early, you haven't even started work! Well, if you really wanna help now, help me get breakfast from the nearby café. You probably haven't eaten right? Get yourself something too."

Wonho passed Changkyun some cash and motioned for him to leave.  
Changkyun strolled to the café, thinking about how tough it must have been for Wonho to start this company. There are so many things he didn't know about his boss, this mysterious man. He must be older than Changkyun, but by how much? Why did he live in his office? Did he build the basement levels for that purpose?  
He arrived at the café, the cashier asked, "Mister, what would you like to have?"  
He was spoilt for choice for he didn't know what Wonho wanted. He thought of that muscular figure and inferred his boss must be working out, he ought to eat healthily.

"I'll get two chicken salads and two iced Americanos."

"Sure. Please wait at the side while your food is prepared."

He collected the food and got back to the company, to see a note on the elevator,  
'Get down to Basement 1, I'll be there.'  
'Now that I'm a staff member, I'm allowed to go to the basement floors' he felt a sense of achievement, curious of what lies ahead.

Here, the flooring was marble, and there were a sofa bed and TV, a small closet, a fully equipped kitchen, a small dining table for two, and the bathroom.  
It was a simple layout, yet there was everything one would need to live.

"Wow, so this is where you live, it's pretty cool."

"Thanks, I designed this myself."  
'How talented is this man, exactly?!' Changkyun was flabbergasted.

"Let's have breakfast. What did you get?"

Changkyun obediently took the food out of the paper bag, laying it out on the dining table.

"Woah, how did you know what I wanted? Just needed that caffeine boost and something light."

Changkyun was pleased that Wonho was satisfied, he smiled unknowingly.

"Heh, cute" Wonho commented. It caught Changkyun off guard, making the employee blush, biting his lip in embarrassment.

Wonho simply looked at his staff, a smirk forming on his face.  
They had a great meal, and Wonho showed Changkyun the two studios on the second floor, one for recording and the other live broadcast, and how to use all the equipment and what not.

"You're really good, how is it that you managed all this by yourself before I came?"

"I just started a few weeks ago, and the shift isn't long so I just sit in the studio for those few hours every day, accompanying my previous listeners, hearing what they have to say and give them advice, as well as share my music. I like doing this, so even if it's difficult, I'm happy."

"Now you'll feel less lonely, cos I'm in the studio with you too!"

"Thank you Changkyun."

Hearing his name from his boss's lips sent a twinkling feeling to the back of his head.

"Let's start work now, it's 9.55a.m."

"Yes, Sir."

"I still thought you forgot what I wanted you to call me by, but you don't have to be so formal now, I guess you can just call me Wonho. It's nice to get acquainted with you, Changkyun. I hope you'll do well here."

"Don't worry, boss. I promised to do my best in the morning, didn't I?"

They started the day of broadcast, and Wonho introduced Changkyun to the listeners.

"Changkyun, not bad at all huh! Though there were slips and mistakes, for a first-timer, you're really good. In expecting a lot from you now on. Don't disappoint me."

Whenever he spoke in such a tone, it was so gentle, yet commanding at the same time. Changkyun meant to say his name, but he blurted "Yes, Sir" before he knew it.  
This was all so new to him. Getting paid for speaking, having a boss, working as a DJ. What's going on in his heart is the most baffling of all, this boss of his made him feel like never before. He started asking himself, 'Is this love?' and he soon blacked out in the studio.


End file.
